Watching Out for Little Brother
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Before the start of the series, Brigadier General Armstrong visits Central, only to be tipped off about something going down later in the barracks.


This is a longer version of my story for the LJ fma fanfic contest this week. It's the first story I have written in a while and I couldn't wait to get it up!

Disclaimer: FMA is not mine.

III

"Umm...Brigadier General?"

Olivier looked up from her plate, where she had been maliciously stabbing what Central command deemed food. _At least in Briggs I've made it self sufficient._ She stared at the small boy, possibly a new recruit or a week low ranking officer, who was physically shaking and shifting his weight. An awkward, pregnant paused filled the air. General Olivier sighed heavily. "_What_?"

She felt a small nudge from Miles. "Play nice." he whispered. She peered around, noticing the once loud mess hall had become eerily quite.

She sighed, _I hate coming to Central_. She stood, noticing how the lanky, wimp of a man, stood slightly taller than her. "State your business!"

"Yes, well..."he stammered. "There is a new major and...I was wondering if you two were possibly siblings?" he gestured to the other side of the mess hall. Olivier's eyes followed, landing on a tall, muscular figure, who's shirt was ripped in his hands as he showed his muscular physique "You-you see, you have man similar qu-qualities..."

_Weakling Alex_- "And?" she snapped.

"Well-" he paused looking around, before leaning towards her. "I understand that he is a Major, a state alchemist, but...despite his muscles, some of his subordinates are not threatened in the least by him." he swallowed loudly. "You didn't hear this from me, but word is something is going to go down right after sunset at the barracks."

"And what do you except me to do about it?" she growled. "If _Major Armstrong_ can't take care of himself, then he deserves to have _something go down_." she sighed, sitting back down, grabbing her fork. She looked back up to the small boy in front of her, "You hear me, because I'm only saying this once. This is the military, not the god damn school yard. You fend for yourself. If you try this shit again, I'll have you transferred to Briggs. It's lovely this time of year."

"It's fucking cold." Miles muttered, taking a sip from his glass.

She smirked, looking back up to the small recruit. "As you were recruit."

"But-But I'm a Corporal!"

She shrugged, going back to stabbing her food.

III

_I hate Central_. Olivier Armstrong sighed, walking through the barracks. Since she was transferred to Briggs, she had noticed how soft, how weak, Central and their shoulders were. She cringed as she inhaled a whiff of_ men_. _Weak men_.

"He should be coming soon. Everyone watch out." she heard the muffled voices at the end of the hall. She shook her head, quickening her pace. ". Everyone, here he comes, out of the shower hall."

"Ahhem!" she cleared her throat, loud, and full of authority. She smirked as she saw the boys freeze, whatever was in their hands clattered to the floor. One, _possibly the leader_ she thought, peered behind him at her, eyes widening as he saw her sword. She grasped it, making sure it clinked loudly in the hallway.

"Is that anyway to stand in front of a _General_?" the boys clamored up, faces pale and bodies trembling under her gaze. "What is going on here _boys_?" she asked as sweetly as possible.

"No-Nothing General!"

"That is Brigadier General Armstrong to you!" she seethed. She smirked, seeing their faces turn as white as their shirts. The smallest had tears in his eyes. "I'm sure you have something more productive to do..." she pulled out her sword, watching them shake fiercely.

"Yes Ge-Genral Armstrong!" the chimed.

" Brigadier_ General Armstrong_." she said sweetly, holding the tip of her sword to one boy's throat.

" Brigadier General Armstrong!" the boy squeaked. She lowered her sword, watching the boys run off, tail between their legs.

"Olivier? What is my dear sister doing up here in the _male_ barracks?" The General looked back to the the man behind her, wearing nothing but a towel, water running down his face and his muscles.

"I'm in Central for a mandatory meeting and I heard there was to be trouble up here in the barracks, and I came to investigate." she sheathed her sword, turning to walk back down the hall. "You must take care of yourself Alex, you cannot be so weak." she looked behind her to the confused taller man. "You're muscles cannot be all for show. Show them the strength that has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations." She stalked down the hallway. _You won't have big sister to take care of you all the time._


End file.
